


Harsh

by goldandsteel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Steve, But kinda fluffy at the end, I Don't Even Know, Kinky, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of polyamory, Or maybe not so light, Oral Sex, PWP, Rimming, Smut, Top Thor, now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:14:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldandsteel/pseuds/goldandsteel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve always liked to be a little manhandled.<br/>Thor always liked to use a little manhandling.</p><p>Now revised!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there, have this token of my perversion. I'm not suuuure it's PWP cause there is some plot, but It's so tiny... What matters here is the frick frack. Hope you like it and feedback is loved. =]

Practicing the various kinds of fighting they knew was always good fun for both of them. Thor felt comfortable not having to worry with the possibility of actually injuring Steve accidentally, as he could easily do with a normal human, and he liked learning something new about a fighting style he didn't know - besides the chance of letting all his energy flow free for a little bit.

Steve shared, generally, the same pleasure. His friend was a tough match; some movements were mostly new and a good time was almost certain when the two of them decided to reunite and polish their fighting skills. The sessions usually ended with they sharing their surprises and news from living in a world so much different from where they came from.

His problem started in a evening where like so many others they were wearing simple civilian clothing and throwing kicks and punches at each other. An ill-aimed blow gave the god the opportunity to twist Steve's arm behind his back and hook one of his legs, giving him no possible chance to stay up.

The captain laughed using his free arm to brace himself from falling on his face, but Thor actually didn't intend to allow it and while he kneeled over Steve's calves to immobilize him even more, his free hand held his friend's shoulder to avoid a harsh contact to the ground.

Steve ended poorly supported, kneeling and almost falling forwards but for his hand and Thor's strength pulling him in place, and he mumbled something cranky that Thor didn't understand. Just to provoke him, the god gripped his other arm and pushed him down, making the soldier flinch with the expectation of hitting the floor and shake his legs trying to free himself.

It was useless. Thor pulled him just before his nose could crush on the ground, pinning his opponent legs and curving his torso with a proud laughter rolling in his chest. It was exactly then Steve closed his eyes and let the disturbing but exciting feeling of being completely under someone else's will (someone he trusted) wash over him.

No, it didn't help that Thor was basically covering him in a very awkward and sexual position. It also was of no relief when the laugher stopped and Steve could feel his friend's breath warm on his back through his thin t-shirt. And when he finally panicked, a dammed erection trying to surface inside of his pants, it didn't help that instead of letting him go, Thor pinned him with perfect control on the floor.

"I won." The god was having a really good time because of all the reasons he used to and because having a very attractive colleague pinned under him wasn't a frequent experience. Not that he would ever disrespect any of the Avengers - oh no, Thor was much better than such a coward attitude. But the blond soldier wasn't complaining, although he had resumed speaking and only his heavy breath indicated he was still alive.

"Yes, you won." Steve was honestly petrified with himself, too afraid to ask Thor to let him go and even more of opening his mouth and letting something completely different slip. He and Bucky used to do this in old times, not frequently but harshly, and it always ended up with Steve squirming and coming under his lover's domination. He was never a guy for whips and chains but strength exerted an exquisite kind of effect under his skin - a good and warming feeling of letting someone else have the power.

A power he was not, for even a single moment, sure that Thor wanted to have.

"Let's see next time." The soldier spoke with the most casual voice he could manage, jiggling to signalize he wanted to go, and Thor simply let him free with a pat on his back. The same amounts of relief and disappointment washed over Steve's body while he got back on his feet and ran to the bathroom to recompose himself.

Thor stood in the room with crossed arms and a thin smile. He was no fool and no innocent in this matters; it didn't take him much to notice the flush in Steve's neck and his hurried walk to the bathroom trying to hide his half-hard cock. Naturally it didn't mean Steve wanted him, for it was a mildly common reaction to sparring, so the god decided to let the subject go and suppress his smile when his friend came back.

"You well?" Thor asked and Steve nod, some droplets of water causing his hair to stick to his forehead. He had nearly put his head under the cold stream of tap water to try to calm himself and organize his thoughts, putting aside that stupid physical reaction and thinking of Thor only and uniquely as a good friend.

It could even work if that big Norse tease didn't start to manhandle Steve at least once every evening they practiced.

Steve would be lying if he told himself (or anyone else) he disliked it but it was getting harder and harder to hide his arousal from his friend - and a little part of him suspected Thor was causing this difficulty on purpose. He knew other person in his place might have started to flirt or even straight up ask his mate for a drink, but he couldn't. He just _couldn't_.

He couldn't and the god took only two weeks to notice this and decide to take matters into his own hands - quite literally. They had just finished some glasses of fresh water at Steve's kitchen and were walking back to his small training room. The apartment S.H.I.E.L.D. had provided him wasn't much but had everything he needed and he was happy in engaging in a somewhat normal life, for once.

But as soon as they entered the room, Thor pushed him into the floor and Steve danced away with difficulty, managing to escape. "Jesus, that's not fair, man. I wasn't ready!" He protested but Thor only smiled with a glint in his eyes and attacked him again.

As usual they dodged and hit some blows, dancing around each other for a while with playfulness and seriousness alternated. When the god found his chance, though, he jumped into it completely pinning Steve under him again, one arm over his head and other pressed under his own back. The soldier tried desperately to squirm away and not look at that smug look on Thor's face but as the god allowed his own weight to fall over the soldier, he knew it was a lost cause.

"I think you _are_ ready, Captain." The fast rise and fall of Steve's chest betrayed him and he managed to look at Thor's eyes to protest but absolutely no words of complaint appeared in his mind so he ended shutting up. Thor glanced at his flushed cheeks and red lips a long moment before speaking. "I have long seen signals of desire in you, especially when I put you under my control, Steven. Is that what you wish for?"

The soldier was pretty sure his head could blow up out of embarrassment as his eyes went wide. How could Thor be so straight forward? Steve gulped in panic, not wanting to lie and much less wanting to tell his friend the truth... But what good was he as a friend if he wasn't honest? Thor was important for him and he couldn't just brush this off as if it was nothing. A confrontation was coming sooner or later, the blond knew it - he just wasn't ready for this kind of.

"I-I do... Have yes a-a, certain attraction to you, Thor." He managed to stammer out after two minutes of tense silence. Thor just smiled slightly and Steve sighed feeling a little bit less tense. "I wouldn't deduce you feel the same for me, though, and I really hate the idea of jeopardizing our friendship. So I... Decided to shut up. Sorry." He offered with a awkward shrug. His blue eyes went wide again when the god, still smiling, inclined his head as if he was going to kiss him.

"You have no need to apologize, my friend. I share this attraction as well and you would never offend me by having those feelings regarding me. If anything, it's an honor." His voice was low and soft and it automatically washed over Steve's body making him relax some more and his heart beat faster. Thor wanted him. Oh God, Thor _wanted him_ and now he was aware of how his friend's body was also saying it. "But," the Norse continued pressing his hands in Steve's wrists as to reaffirm his control, "Do you wish to carry out this desire? And if you do, would you enjoy being at my mercy?"

For more that Steve tried to stay still, his hips bucked at the suggestion and he closed his eyes in shame, making Thor groan. Their faces were so close that noses were bumping slightly, Thor's warm words brushing his lips.

"I need an answer, Steven." The soldier opened his eyes again only to find Thor's face washed with arousal and a dark interest and _fuck_ , he had an answer.

"Yes. Yes, please..." Thor immediately moved to pin Steve's wrists at the sides of his head and kissed him softly, exploring his lips with unexpected calmness. Steve felt all the rest of his tension and fear slip away and moaned a little when his muscles relaxed under Thor's frame, crooking his head to improve the kiss. It had been so long, so long he feared he might have forgotten how it was to be with someone else.

Thor moved one of his hands to grip his friend's jaw, enough to turn his face some more to the right and part his lips. He hadn't to use force; just the right pressure of his fingers made Steve open his mouth obediently and a pleasant thrill rushed into his body. This great, gorgeous man was offering himself so that Thor could take whatever he wanted - and oh, he wanted quite a lot.

The kiss deepened and they explored each other mouths patiently, both of them growing harder in their pants. They had no rush to be done with everything soon so Steve allowed his friend to explore his mouth, brush their tongues together, nip at his lips until they pulled apart to breath; Thor looked simply incredible, looking down at him with his thin braids messed and a spark of fire in his eyes. One of his hands still kept Steve's wrist on the mat and Steve himself kept the other in the exact place the god had left it, as if changing it was a crime.

Parting his lips, Thor kissed and bit at the hard line of the soldier's jaw, ripping a deep sigh from him. He didn't have to make a motion; this time, Steve offered his neck gladly and the god decided to make good use of his power. He broke the contact and sat, hips over the other man's thighs, so he could place Steve's wrists together above his head. A wave of anticipation shook lightly the American's body even before Thor smiled in a more malicious way.

"Those stay _there_ , understand?" His voice was even deeper and Steve nodded profusely. "You can move the rest of your body and talk as you wish. You can manifest against anything and ask me to stop at any moment. Do you understand and agree?" This time, Steve licked and bit his lips unconsciously while nodding. The god was now completely hard and he slid his hands on Steve's skin, feeling and squeezing the hard muscles of his arms to stop and rest at his chest. Thor's huge hands caressed the muscles from over the t-shirt, traveling south until they found the hem and slipped inside.

Closing his eyes, Steve let himself enjoy the sensation. Hands roamed till they pushed the fabric up as far as possible and Thor got rid of his own tee before laying over his mate. Steve gasped with the heat and weird electricity striking his skin but before he could even open his eyes, his mouth was taken in a more passionate kiss.

Thor was positively rutting against him and the soldier let himself go, mimicking the movement and having his gasps swallowed by the Norse's mouth. His hands twitched in the want of touching Thor, squeezing him, feeling him, but he forced them to stay in the same placed he has been commanded. He could be a good boy for him.

"I'm going to ravish you, Steven..." Breaking the kiss, Thor's mouth traveled down as the words escaped, causing trembles. "You must be mine, only mine, tonight, and I'll make sure you never forget the pleasure I'll give you." A weak moan left the American's lips as his hips went up, trying to get more contact, more skin, more anything. Thor's laughter almost ashamed him, but the god didn't lose any time in gripping the elastic of Steve's sweatpants and pushing it down, rearranging himself in the floor to take off the snickers and socks too.

Finally, the only piece of clothing covering Steve's nudity was white briefs where his cock shown more obscenely than if he was naked. Thor stood up, a foot planted at each side of his friend's body, and admired the pink flush spreading in Steve's skin as well of the hardness of his cock, head almost popping out of the briefs.

The image of Thor's gorgeous body towering him pushed Steve even more towards an unbearable anxiety. He craved to be touched, pushed, pulled, toyed anyway - and he knew Thor had the strength to do so. He was about to ask to him to do something when the other man spoke.

"I wish some things before we continue. Some kind of lubrication, a pillow and a mirror that can stand at its own. Where can I get those?" His wording was so secure that Steve not even flinched.

"Mirror at my nightstand, lubrication on its drawer and pillow in my bed." The god simply nodded and proceed to walk to fetch the objects, but stopped at the continuation. "Please. Don't take long."

Thor only turned his head enough to admire the look on Steve's face and smile reassuringly. He found easily enough what he wanted and to his satisfaction, his friend hadn't moved an inch in the few minutes he was away. It was fascinating to see such a powerful body, built to move, fight and dominate so perfectly at his will - and knowing what a wonderful person rested inside said body, Thor wanted to make sure this would be the most close possible to a perfect experience.

Before laying down again the Norse took off his own shoes, pants and underwear, staying completely naked over Steve some moments. Steve wanted to lick him, bite, touch, taste but _oh god, he couldn't_ and this frustration was written all over his face, making Thor smirk. When he motioned himself down the soldier spread his legs invitingly, letting Thor accommodate himself.

They both groaned with the contact, their cocks rubbing together except for the thin layer of cotton of Steve's briefs. Thor held his friend's jaw once again to kiss him deeply, much more filthy now than before, and the soldier let go the last trace of inhibition he still had, snaking his body and begging for more without words. He wouldn't last long, he was absolutely sure, and he absolutely didn't care.

Thor placed the pillow just above Steve's head making him rest his hands on it. "Grip and don't let it go." The man answered a faint agreement before a heavy hand fell onto his cock, making him let go a strangled moan and turn his head sideways. Enjoying the opportunity, Thor licked carefully the exposed neck skin only to bite it, every bit of flesh between his teeth suffering more pressure. When Steve thought he couldn't take anymore Thor would stop right before his limit, sensing the shivers in his body.

Without warning, the Norse got away to kneel and rip the fragile underwear covering Steve's cock, moaning low in appreciation for the view. It looked painfully hard - maybe as much as his own - long and compatible with the rest of the captain's body. The length was pale but the head was a flushed angry pink, exactly the tone of his mate's lips, and Thor looked up to him just a second before going down and simply taking half of it into his mouth.

The strangled whine that left Steve's mouth surprised even himself. His whole lower body went up trying to sink in that wet warmness, to indulge even more in the insistent swept of Thor's tongue under the cock head. Hands clawed in the pillow, Steve moved having nowhere to go; soon enough Thor pinned his hip onto the floor to continue sucking him as he wanted. When the soldier forced himself to stop trashing, even though he's going totally mad, Thor lifted one of his thick thighs and stopped sucking only enough to take hold of the clear bottle of lubricant.

A string of inconsistent words was threatening to slip from Steve's mind to his mouth and he was doing a pretty good job keep it inside until he felt the wet tips of his friends' fingers on his ass, studying carefully. With his mouth back to the hard cock Thor was trying his best to not open Steve's legs and bury himself on him, on giving it to him and to himself, but the consideration always came first. He played with his fingers a little in the entrance until pushing one up slowly, looking up in time to see Steve's chest rising even harder, mouth slack and hands unquiet.

"Please, Thor, I just... One more, oh..." Resuming his sucking, the Norse kept one hard gripping the suspended thigh and the other sinking and withdrawing only one finger from Steve's hole.

"Are you sure? I don't wish to harm you." The soldier's eyes snapped open and Thor saw the subtle drops of sweat darkening his hair when he lifted his head to stare.

"Yes, I'm sure, it won't harm me, please." Thor pondered a minute, between the expression of despair of his friend, his own hard erection and the healing powers of Steve. With a last nod, he pressed another slick finger and watched the blond man melt completely open under him. The smile that warmed Thor's face was composed in equal parts of appreciation and lust.

He repeated the movement a little more, watching his fingers disappear in Steve's pretty pink asshole. Every time he felt overwhelmed by the vision, the hand he kept of the other's thigh would grip stronger and the man would surrender and moan a little more.

"Thor, I-I'm ready, please..." Steve stared him again, eyes unfocused, and Thor moved his thick fingers in a slow circle motion never breaking eye contact. "Ah fuck, please..." The Norse let go of his leg to take a strong grip on his short hair, reaching closer.

"Please what?" Steve's eyelashes fluttered as the words came out of his mouth in a weak string.

"Please, fuck me now." His face burned a hot red before Thor hummed in appreciation and withdraw his fingers, reaching for the bottle to lube his cock. Steve felt his heart thumping so hard that it seemed to try to escape from his chest, anticipation chilling his skin. He allowed his arms to relax, hands still on the pillow, and dived in the feeling of Thor's cock rubbing into his entrance.

 _Please, please, please, please_ was the chorus in his mind and he closed his eyes when the thick head passed through the ring of muscles, not in pain, neither in pleasure. Thor was big and it had been a long time, but his patience was finished. Steve gasped and tried to move, being stopped by a harsh grip in his hipbones.

Thor was almost drooling over the vision of Steve's huge body spread out and pliant, lips parted and abs tensed up, eager to have him fucking his brains out - but he knew enough, it was still too soon. Super powers or not, Steve was still an human and Thor would rather hurt himself before hurting him. Using all of his will power he pinned his lover down and still.

"No, you won't." His tone was almost a threat, and it only made the soldier harder. " _I_ will when _I_ want." Steve let go an embarrassingly high pitched moan trying to find his voice to reply, but the slight thrust of Thor shut him up. It was a fraction of an inch, first into him and then out, but he could try to be patient and wait for more. He would, for more he was losing his mind.

"Okay, you will." He spoke without noticing and received a long kiss as answer and another little thrust. Thor took the pillow from his reach and lifted his hips with ease, tucking the pillow under Steve's ass to get a better angle. Not satisfied, he pulled out carefully and before Steve had the chance to complain, Thor flipped him fast, hips first and legs and torso following the movement. He didn't particularly cared about asking the man to flip himself because he knew at this point that being manhandled was exactly what Steve needed.

The ultimate proof he was right happened when the captain simply adjusted his position and spread his legs and his beautiful ass, up in the air thanks to the pillow. Thor squeezed his buttocks before landing a slap in one of them, which made Steve flinch and moan at the same time, before spreading the cheeks with one hand and placing his cock on the entrance again.

This time, the Norse entered him more smoothly, going further and ripping a trembling moan from Steve. Goosebumps spread themselves over Steve's back, neck and arms and he was drowning in a swirl of insanity, need and pleasure. Thor withdrew a little bit only to push himself into his friend further, ever so slowly, until his hips were flushed against the pale ass in front of him.

He could feel the control slipping from his fingers, the need to bury himself in Steve growing bigger and wilder, and Thor gasped when the soldier moaned a muffled _more, please_ and put his own hands in his ass to spread himself. The god slapped his hands away and pressed them on Steve's back, crossing wrists and holding them there with a single hand.

"I'll give you what you crave, Steve, shall you be obedient." Thor's voice was wavering and he thrust with more power, ripping a moan from his friend and realizing the time for adjustment was finally over. With one hand holding Steve's wrists, Thor placed the other in the strong muscles of the upper back at his front and started thrusting at his earnest, letting his groans flow free.

Steve was no longer trying to suppress his own sounds too; it was too much for him to, with Thor pinning him completely and fucking his ass as if the world was about to end. The pleasure was coiling inside of him even more, heat expanding in his cock and face. Lips parted and murmuring nonsense, Steve drooled lightly on the floor, face pressed on the mat and there was not a better way to describe that feeling than _pure fucking bliss._

Thor wasn't in a very different tune. The obscene noise his thrusts were doing were driving him crazy and he only wanted to go further, harder and faster - until he looked to the side and saw the mirror, remembering why he got it in first place. Chuckling to himself, he slowed down his movements and positioned the square mirror right in front of Steve's face, who was too concentrated in trying to fuck himself in Thor's cock to notice.

When he judged the angle was right, he used one hand to grip Steve's hair and lift his face, ripping a surprised yell and putting his back in a pretty arch. When the captain opened his eyes, he was staring right at himself, half of Thor's face reflected too behind causing him to lose completely his breath.

"Look at yourself, look as you come undone under me, my dear." Thor said incredibly dirty and Steve nodded, face contorted in pleasure and a bit of shame. Noticing this, the god changed his body, freed Steve's wrists and lift him by his chest. "On your hands and knees."

Being prompted obeyed, he took some seconds to readjust the mirror so he could bent over to get a good grip at Steve's throat to make him face himself. He looked completely overpowered and vulnerable, face twisting in pleasure as Thor returned his thrusts to its peak. His bodies slipping against each other only seemed to make everything more intense.

"Thor, Thor, please..." Steve didn't care if he begged; he was close, too close, fists shut on the floor and body giving in. The grip in his throat got firmer and he gasped, eyes rolling for a second before computing Thor's voice. He only understood what his mate was saying when Thor stopped moving altogether and pressed one hand in the mat and the other enveloped Steve's cock.

"Fuck yourself on me and I'll give what you need, pretty Steve." A shiver run in the captain's body as he obeyed staring at Thor through the mirror. He was so glad to have someone like this again; someone to whom he could be open and ask for what he needed, someone who would give it to him the way he craved with pleasure. Thor seemed to understand the message stamped in those soft blue eyes and he planted a sweet kiss in the salty nape in front of him before biting it and pumping his hand roughly in Steve's cock.

The soldier let go, arms nearly failing, as he rocked harshly back and forth on the thick cock in his ass and the unyielding hand at his member, the stimulation too good and too much. Then, he was falling, falling head-first and letting a hoarse scream, coming fast jets of white into Thor's hand and the floor. Every rational thought or glimpse of wisdom flew out as he collapsed down, hearing vaguely the Norse's praises right behind his ear.

Thor, pushed by the way Steve's hole squeezed him, held with both hands his friend's hips and thrust using his last energy. He ended up falling over Steve's back, never stopping to shove himself in and out of him, and reached his peak when he heard a soft voice saying almost inaudibly _yes, use me, you make me feel so fucking good._

Both of them fell entirely onto the mat, feeling completely drained and utterly satisfied. Only long minutes after it Thor slipped out of Steve and collapsed beside him again, hugging him closely and breathing in his neck.

"Oh my God, Thor..." Steve, even though he was with his back turned to his friend, covered his face with hands. Thor touched his arm, worried.

"What is it, Steven? Did I hurt you?" The American laughed, shaking his head, but it didn't relieved Thor very much; the god ended up removing one of the big hands covering that beautiful face to ask again. "Did I do you any wrong?" Steve gave up, sighing, and turned only enough to stare the other man. He was half-numb, half-sore and completely light-headed, his body plunged in the feelings.

"No, Thor, you didn't. It was awesome." A smile lightened the other man's face and, albeit knowing it was a risky move, the soldier grabbed Thor's hand on his own. "Really, it was everything I wanted." To his relief, his gesture was retributed and Thor held his hand more firmly, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"I am most glad. And if I can say so, it was _more_ than what I wanted." He sighed, adjusting his hold to let his friend rest in his biceps. Steve relaxed and considered getting up, taking a shower, cleaning the mess they made in the room and talking about what had just happened, but not a single cell of his body wanted to leave Thor's warm hold. He closed his eyes, smiling to himself and drifting slowly into sleep.

"Well, that's perfect. Maybe we could do it again, someday." If the satisfied and lazy way Thor rubbed his nose in the short hairs of his lover's nape was a signal, Steve could guess they both would take a nap. Before falling asleep, he heard one more phrase that put a silly smile on his face.

"Maybe we could do it forever."

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... One more. Unbeta'd, sorry, and kinky, not sorry. Light bondage and rimming this time, yay!

"Hi." Steve smiled a little awkward but very happy, trying to look calm. The answer he got was the same as always: a kind hug and two pats in his shoulder followed by Thor’s smile. 

"Hello, my friend! It has been long since our last meeting." Letting his friend get through the door and into the apartment, Steve closed the door and lead them to the small kitchen. "Ready to practice some more fighting this night?"

Thor was being genuinely innocent, feeling simply happy to visit his mate after two long weeks beside Jane. He understood she had duties and loved her profession with a passion of ten suns, and she gladly answered his patience by letting him wander freely and visit his colleagues. Having going to see Stark a week before and feeling overwhelmed with the amount of references and technology he didn’t really get, it was a relief to see a simpler place and talk to a simpler person such as his captain.

But Steve offered him a beer in complete silence and sat at the small round table with a can of his own looking a little too red.

"It’s good to have you here again. Have you seen the new treatment for cancer on the news? It’s quite promising." The god shook his head taking a sip.

"No, I haven’t. I understand it’s a very serious illness of humans, isn’t it?" 

"Yes. Obviously it doesn’t affect me and much less you, as any other disease, but it’s a great thing that science is trying so hard to find a definitive cure, as a better treatment. Things are very far up from where they were back in my time." Thor seemed interested, staring at his friend with squint eyes, but Steve decided to drop the subject with a gulp. "Uh, did you, do you really want to fight tonight?"

Lips curving up, Thor extended his hand to cover Steve’s free one, noticing the tension in his friend.

"Of course, I did not came here expecting anything else from you… But I would love other activities too." A deep breath left the soldier’s mouth and his eyes went up to find Thor’s with an amused glow.

"I know, I… It’s just that… I’ve been thinking about what we did." Thor brushed his thumb over the other man’s hand patiently and waited for the continuation. "I really enjoyed it."

"Me too." Steve smirked, wondering if he was maybe looking cocky but not finding will to care - not with his friend staring at him with so much warmness, voice dropping. "I would be honored if you wanted to do that again, or even try something else of the same nature." The American bit his lip a moment.

"Tonight?" Thor inclined himself over the table a little, getting closer and ignoring completely the cold beers on the wood, feeling Steve’s breath hitch.

"Tonight, some other night, _now_.” If he wasn’t sitting, Steve thought he would probably be trembling in a very ridiculous way, his whole body reacting at the invitation. He considered closing the space between them and sealing his mouth over Thor’s only to discard the idea a little too late - his body was already moving and Thor was even faster, kissing him with a perfect pressure.

It took them just a few steps until they were inside the soldier’s simple room, furnished with a large bed, a wardrobe, a small nightstand and a TV. Thor didn’t even glare at the objects once all he really wanted was right in front of him, opening lips and surrendering wonderfully.

Steve would probably never get used to the first shock of contact with Thor’s skin, his tongue licking with precision and determination into his friend’s mouth, hands going immediately to touch his abs and chest. The American allowed himself to be pushed onto the bed and tried to relax and focus his mind in how much he trusted Thor, how few reasons he had to feel insecure and anxious again.

It was everything too new, they hadn’t even properly talked about what was going on - but as Thor’s hands slid over his skin, sweet and firm, his thoughts were been swallowed by the sensation. Steve let his friend’s weight over him with a happy hum, hearing the sound of Thor’s shoes being dropped on the ground and the hard wood of the bed moaning under their bodies.

"Tell me, my friend…" Words slipped between kisses as the Norse nibbled at Steve’s throat. "Have you done this often? Because you still seem somewhat sheepish."

"Before we…" A low moan escaped as Thor flicked a thumb over Steve’s nipple, mouth working on the curve of his neck. "We did it, I didn’t do it with anyone else… Much less like _this_.” His last word came distorted by a sigh. “Only in the 40’s.”

Thor agreed lightly and sat to straddle Steve’s hips, a thoughtful look in his face. Heart thumping once again, the soldier spread his hands on the bed sheet and caressed it as if it was Thor’s skin, trying to let the softness seep into his body and ease his expectation.

"I shall teach you a lesson, then." Steve gulped as Thor smiled, lifting the blue t-shirt that covered his friend’s chest until it was thrown away. "A lesson about appreciation." The next piece to go was the Norse’s own blouse, the long-sleeved piece going off and revealing his arms and torso’s muscles. Instead of throwing it away too, Thor hovered over his mate to grip his arms and used the blouse to tie him into the headboard.

Steve’s eyes were closed in a second while he turned his face to try to hide himself without success. It wasn’t exactly what he had in mind - in fact, it was nothing like what he had in mind, and it sent a thrill into his spine. To be completely at Thor’s mercy, so that the god could do what he wished too, was much more than he expected from that night.

"I hope you still remember our rules." Thor’s voice was calm and stable as he left the bed to strip completely, his cock already showing interest. He only returned after checking if the lubricant was in the drawer as before, soon going to open the string that closed Steve’s casual pants.

"I do. I’m free to speak and move, unless you forbid it. I can refuse and stop anything." The Norse nodded pulling the pants out of the way slowly, letting the vision fill his mind. Steve was already hard inside his grey briefs and his legs opened slightly as hands caressed them.

"Good. You must remember you are under my control, but as it stays inside your own will." Thor started placing languid kisses in his lover’s thigh, lightly at first, going always a little up. Steve stretched under Thor’s touch trying to feel more comfortable being so completely exposed and vulnerable, the feeling forming waves of lust under his skin.

"I like it." If the silence in the room wasn’t imperative the god would probably not hear the shy words from his friend, but he smiled as his face got closer to the prominent bulge.

"I know." The soldier managed to look down just in time to see the completely wicked expression in Thor’s face. He even tried to answer but it was useless; the Norse rubbed his nose in the outline of Steve’s cock, making him clench his teeth at the sight and lost any hope of forming a word. "You must learn how to be appreciated without being shameful of your own body and your own needs. You will not hide anything from me tonight, do you understand?" 

"Yes." Another moan left when Thor took hold of the underwear and slipped it down as slowly as possible, making Steve’s cock get trapped on it and jump at freedom on purpose. Swallowing a whine, Steve wished he could cover his erection, hide his face or at least please his partner somehow, but wasn’t it exactly the point of his lesson? Learning how to stay good and get whatever Thor wanted to give him, even if it was selfless pleasure?

Getting rid of the last piece of clothing, Thor climbed again to cover Steve’s body with his own, his hot breath making a burning path until it reached the other’s mouth. They stood only sharing air for minutes, the contact of pale and golden skin consuming and inflaming they both. It feel so intimate and deep - maybe more than sex itself - but it was somehow soothing, calming, perfect.

When Thor finally brushed his lips onto Steve’s, the soldier felt every nerve in his body untangle and relax, testing one last time if his wrists were really tied at the bed - they were, and it only soothed him more. Beyond that point he was no longer the great Captain America, no hero, no superhuman, no war machine; he was _Thor’s_ , and the thought made him smile inside of the kiss.

Sensing the final surrender the Norse decided to finally act. He made a trail of wet kisses into his mate’s body, barely letting a single patch of flesh alone, hands opening wide over all the skin offered to him. Steve was his, to do as he pleased, and he had wonderful plans regarding his friend.

"If I sense you holding back anything, be it a movement or a word, I’ll punish you." His voice was dead serious and it provoked a shiver and an immediate nod. Satisfied, Thor let himself relax too and pulled apart Steve’s legs, settling comfortably between them to suck the beautiful cock at his mercy. He was never a man of strict preferences - beauty, honor and wits attracted him, in any form or size, but he had to admit that he seldom bedded anyone as beautiful as Captain Rogers.

His tongue lapped at the hardness and he enjoyed the way Steve’s whole body moved according to the intensity of his caress: the twitch in the blond’s stomach when his hard cock was swallowed, the lift of his left leg when Thor touched his ass, the soft moans from pretty lips that left the god rutting his own erection against the mattress.

Although kindly, he placed firm hands in Steve’s thighs to push them up and change subtly his friend’s position, exposing his ass and making his cock curve against the defined muscles of his belly. Thor growled low with the vision, glancing up to watch the flush in the other’s skin get more intense. He had the whole night but his willpower wasn’t that resistant, so Thor pushed Steve’s legs even more apart and dove down to bite his buttocks.

If he was able to, the captain felt he would probably go into spontaneous combustion at the sensation. Being obedient, every noise formed in his throat left his mouth just as Thor asked, and he lifted his hips into the contact the best he could ignoring the wave of shame that washed through. He had nothing to be ashamed about, nothing to hide and nowhere to go. An embarrassing gasp broke out too loud when, at the same time his thoughts wandered away, Thor’s tongue dipped into his pink asshole.

Thor was pretty sure his friend wasn’t aware of the soft _oh yes_ he was moaning and it only made him more greedy, circling his tongue and dipping it slightly. Steve was all fresh from shower, blond hairs around his hole and cock like the map to a target that the Norse knew perfectly how to find. He broke the contact quickly to make a question.

"Do you like it, pretty Steve?" The soldier agreed breathless, moving and trying to keep the connection, making his friend chuckle. "Say it, with all words." Steve’s eyes flew open and before he could protest, Thor was back at his task plunging his tongue even deeper, rhythmically.

“ _Fuck,_ oh…” His face contorted into shame as the words came out, a struggle to get each one of them out. “I-I like it when… When you - _ah_ \- when you put your tongue in my ass.” Not happy, Thor licked his own hand and wrapped it around the other’s cock.

"I’m not convinced. Am I doing a poor job?" Even with the sarcasm hint in his voice, this time, the reaction was almost immediate.

"No!" Steve fought the fabric tying his arms for a moment, understanding the message. Thor wanted him to speak more clearly, dirtier, and he took a deep breath to try again as the god stimulated his cock and licked his hole again. "I mean… No, you are perfect, so perfect." He thought that maybe, starting with softer words, it could come out more easily but Thor wasn’t helping, now nearly stabbing his tongue into Steve’s asshole. " _Uh_ , fuck, I, I, I love it when you fuck me with your tongue, Thor…”

Thor groaned with approval keeping the rhythm some more and watching his lover melt completely apart, hips thrusting without a certain direction and legs trembling. He wished he could keep doing it hours and hours but his own desire was getting too intense and strong to be ignored, so he put an end at the teasing almost against his own will.

When he knelt to stare at Steve, he had no other option but laugh. The blond man was looking completely fucked and he had barely stared; but the almost panicked look in Steve’s open eyes showed he got the wrong message about Thor’s laughter. Immediately the god laid over him and kissed him again, hands back in his thighs.

"You are so beautiful, Steve, so deliciously subdued at my touch. I wish I could keep you like this forever." The soft speech seemed to make the desired effect, moving the soldier back at the comfort and trust he was feeling before. Thor wondered almost angry _how could_ , for all gods, this perfect man think for even a second he was laughing from him? It was an absurd idea - even more absurd when put beside the god’s painful erection.

"Thor, please." How Steve managed to connect words together and speak, he had no idea. He was feeling like a melted pool of all the right sensations in the world, but the _need_ was unbearable. “I need you. I need you in me.” 

There’s nothing faster than the Norse grabbing the bottle of lube and spilling it all over his own fingers and his captain’s ass, plunging two fingers inside at once. A line of pain crossed and disappeared from Steve’s face in a second, his own teeth nearly splitting his bottom lip, and Thor kissed and licked it as an apology.

"Are you ready?" He managed to ask coating his own cock and placing it at the wet entrance of his friend, who nodded frantically. The motion was broken only when Thor entered him, thick and wet, with all the patience he had left somewhere in his mind.

Steve’s head went back into the mattress, a delicious shiver running up in his spine, hands grabbing the headboard through the slats. With eyes closed, he only felt Thor’s hands gliding over his skin as slowly as his cock going deeper. A rush of affection invaded the soldier’s and he opened his eyes to find his friend staring him with a tender yet naughty look, the little wrinkles at his eyes insinuating a smile.

After a few moments standing still, the Norse pulled out only enough to thrust in precisely the way Steve wanted; as if he wanted to split him open. A string of curses were moaned as Thor pounded him into the mattress never closing his eyes, watching attentively his friends’ reactions; the pretty lips formed in an oh, the eyes screwed shut, the rise of his chest.

Thor dove in to bite at the soldier’s throat, a wild groan leaving his lips as the instinct surfaced, and the angle changed so that every time he hammed into Steve, his prostate was hit. Low moans turned into breathless shouts and the bed creaked dangerously under the force they both were using - Thor into it and Steve into Thor.

The pleasure turned the captain’s mind into a whirlwind of incoherent thoughts and before he could realize, he was murmuring in-between shouts things he didn’t even know he could say. He heard Thor chuckle before the god used one hand to pull his hair.

"Louder, Steve, I want to hear you louder." Steve was locked down in place, neck exposed, hair pulled and hands tied, and a glimpse of a protest crossed his mind uselessly.

"God fuck, Thor, you get it so right, you fuck me so right, Jesus…" The Norse’s teeth were buried in his skin and suddenly he couldn’t breath amidst the sensations, couldn’t think straight, he was so fucking close. "Fuck me open, oh, I want it, I want it, wreck me, Thor, wreck me and ruin me and split me and… And…"

One hand flying to fist roughly his friend’s cock, Thor let his neck go and growled, coming inside Steve’s tight asshole as the other came in warm jets of white. He kept the pace a few moments before falling over the captain’s chest and untying his hands lazily.

"I don’t think I’ve ever spoken so much blasphemy before." Steve murmured, lowering his arms to circle his mate’s neck. Thor chucked against his collarbone, not seeming to mind the come and the sweat between their bodies.

"I must take this as a compliment, captain." The haze went out fast - too fast for Steve’s liking, truth be told - and he sighed before rubbing his nose in Thor’s messed hair.

"We should talk. Especially because you have Jane and I don’t-"

"I’m not dishonoring Jane, calm your thoughts. We both agreed that trust is above any other element in our relationship and I’m not breaking hers. In fact, she knows about this and she doesn’t object." Steve felt a wave of surprise and Thor lifted his head enough only to smile at him. "I would never lie to my dear Jane, nor would I lie to you, Steve."

A tension he didn’t know he was holding left and somehow, things seemed alright to the soldier. At least there was no cheating involved and if it was so, what was the problem about what they were doing? None, in fact. Steve laughed to himself, gaining a brief kiss.

"Jane is full of surprises, I guess." It was the Norse’s time to laugh and he squeezed Steve’s hips before rolling to the side, hand hovering his mate’s cock again.

"You have no idea, my friend."


End file.
